1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire escape, and more particularly to a fire escape with which people can easily escape to safety place in a fast speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of fire escapes are developed and include stairway or staircase which is generally used as the passage to go upstairs and downstairs. It is very time consuming to go downstairs via the stairs. The fire escapes also include other types of devices, such as a long sleeve which is made of elastic band type materials and with which people can escape to the ground from a high building in a fast speed. However, it takes time to prepare and to hang the sleeve firmly in place. In addition, each level should prepare one of such devices such that the people live in each of the levels can escape to the ground. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fire escape.